marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Yoshida (Earth-295)
, Clan Yashida | Relatives = Saburo Yashida (father, missing); Mariko Yashida (cousin, missing); Silver Samurai (cousin, deceased); Kirika Yashida (second cousin, deceased); | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = Sunfire's overtaxed powers have burnt away most of his skin. He keeps his face hidden behind a mask at all times. | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter | Education = College | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Agarashima, Japan | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 1 1 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 18 | HistoryText = Early Years During the beginning of Apocalypse's rise, Magneto approached Japan's greatest heroes, Sunfire and the Silver Samurai, and asked them to work with him and the X-Men to stop Apocalypse. Sunfire accepted the invitation despite his country's isolationist policies and left his cousin behind. During Apocalypse’s blitzkrieg attack on Asia and Europe. Sunfire rushed home to Japan. Magneto had asked Sunfire to wait until after the X-Men helped in Moscow but Shiro could not. When Sunfire arrived in Japan he found his country in flames and Silver Samurai leading refugees away from Apocalypse. As Samurai continued his evacuation, Sunfire ambushed Apocalypse and his forces. Sunfire fought valiantly but could not stand up to the might of both Apocalypse and his son, Nemesis. Sunfire exploded, releasing a nuclear level blast that destroyed most of Apocalypse's Infinites and scorched a huge area of Japan. The blast did not kill Nemesis or Apocalypse, but it provided Samurai with more time to evacuate Japan. Left a burnt-out shell, Sunfire was captured and given as a test subject to Death, Horseman of Apocalypse, though he was eventually rescued by the X-Men and taken to safety. While Sunfire healed, Magneto created a new suit that would keep him safe from his own powers. Sunfire returned to the X-Men’s side soon after and continued to fight Apocalypse’s forces. Twilight of the Age of Apocalypse Sunfire remained mainstay with the X-Men as Apocalypse continued to overrun North America. Eventually, world tensions led to a cold war between Apocalypse and the Human High Council, which could have potentially ended in a complete nuclear holocaust. The Kelly Pact would was signed, wherein Apocalypse promised to cease his grisly experiments against humans, however he had no intention of doing so. In the days leading up to the end of Apocalypse’s reign, Sunfire and Blink discovered a Culling in Chicago, though they were followed by Prelate Delgado. Magneto sent a team of X-Men, including Sunfire, to investigate and they successfully prevented the culling. They also were able to discover the location of an Infinite Processing Plant in Indianapolis and destroyed it. The team returned to their base of operations in Westchester and found that Magneto and his son had been kidnapped. While some of the team teleported to Apocalypse’s base of operations, Sunfire tried to make amends for his failure in Japan and helped to evacuate the areas around New York City. Death Shiro assisted X-Force in their battle against the ascended Archangel. He gave his life absorbing the flames of Genocide, preventing them from scorching the earth through the Doom Fountain. After his death, Shiro's replica costume could be seen in the Cavern-X. | Powers = Sunfire is a mutant who can generate ionized plasma similar to the sun’s. He is able to fire blasts of plasma as well as use it to fly. This plasma. while surrounding him, also provides protection against energy and physical attacks. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He currently wears a suit that gives his skin extra protection from his own powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/s/sunfireaoa.htm }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Suicide